futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Pakistan War (Populist America)
} NATO United States Australia United Kingdom Germany France Russian Federation Republic of India 37 other countries ---- Taiwan Afghanistan |combatant2 = } Pakistan Taliban TNSM al-Qaeda Lashkar-e-Islam }} The Pakistan War, 2022-2023 was a war between Pakistan and India support from a coalition of nations. The war began with the 2021 coup of the Pakistani government by military leaders that had come to support the Taliban. With the threat of a nuclear armed Taliban with the resources of a relatively modern country like Pakistan, a coalition of nations was quickly formed to work with the Indians and neutralize the threat. Many military analysts have attributed the quick end to the war by the sheer size of the coalition forces, as well as the coalition's sustained bombing campaign of Pakistani military infrastructure once the war had started. Bombing Campaign Shortly after it had become clear that the coup in Pakistan would hold, leaders from India, Russia, Israel,Fance, the newly, non-Islamic Sharia Law democratic country of Iran, and NATO quickly formed a unified coalition to eliminate the treat of a nuclear armed Pakistan. After a brief discussion on how to go about removing the nuclear threat itself it was decided that a sustained bombing campaign or "Stone Age" campaign was the best way to eliminate Pakistan's nuclear arsenal before the Taliban backed government could access the nuclear launch codes. On March 14th, 2022 Coalition forces began the bombing of Pakistan's military infrastructure, destroying supply lines, launch silos, naval yards, and air force bases. The Russians and the Americans dropped the most tonnage in this campaign, a number equivalent to 30 Hiroshima bombs, through the use conventional weapons; the most controversial of which was the use of Vacuum bombs by the Russians and Americans to destroy bunkers and missile silos. Operation Endgame After the bombing campaign, which severly crippled the terrorist leadership of Pakistan, ground forces moved in from NATO in Afghanistan, China and India, occupying several major cities and fighting a number of street battles against the remnants of the Taliban resistance. During what was known as Operation Endgame, where Allied Forces troops occupied the cities and hunted down enemy fighters, it was discovered that the former Pakistani Government had actively funded the Afghan Taliban and terror attacks against Western targets. It was also discovered that most of thr al-Qaeda leadership had been given safe haven in fortified Pakistani cities, such as Abbotabad, Islamabad and Karachi. Coalition Exit Strategy After several months of coalition controlled conflict and repeated attempts from the coalition to stabilize control over heavily populated eastern cities of Pakistan, on November 25th, it was announced that coalition forces will begin a phased pull out from the region. The conflict spill-over paralyzed trade and economic activity within the leading coalition partner India. The overall cost of war surpassed 800 billion $ within two months of the start of the conflict. Heavy losses inflicted to allied forces bases in Pakistani central and northern Punjab due to sustained gorilla warfare in the area left coalition with no option but to retract its ground forces to the international borders. The RSS backed Indian political leadership simply did not have the numbers to establish even a short term ground force military occupation of heavily populated central and south Pakistan. Chinese funding of gorilla activity in Kashmir, KPK province and Punjab peaked during the conflict. China emerged to be an unchallenged champion of the short-term misadventure led by Indian political high-ranks as Indian military and economy never got to recover from the high inflation and debt mounted due to the conflict. Category:Pakistan Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:Wars